


kiss me slowly

by LastMelodya



Series: you're all the song i'll ever need [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AR, F/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 09:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10761138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastMelodya/pseuds/LastMelodya
Summary: Dan, ciuman Daiki datang lebih cepat dari yang Satsuki prediksikan.





	kiss me slowly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. But this story purely mine. I don’t take any material profit from this work. It’s just because I love it.  
> Warning: maybe ar, miss-typo(s), and other stuffs.  
> Note: kiss me slowly © parachute

**kiss me slowly**

**.**

“Jangan pergi, Satsuki _.”_

Daiki mengatakannya ketika Satsuki hampir melangkah menuju pintu. Malam menggelap, melarut dalam remang-remang _city light_ , dan lantai empat belas tak membantu itu untuk membiarkan Daiki berontak akan segala perasaannya.         

“Aku harus pergi. Ini tidak benar.” Satsuki membalas dalam batas rendah. Di matanya, berbayang _magenta_ yang siap direngkuh likuid netra.  

“Bagian mananya yang tidak benar?” Daiki menarik tangan itu dalam satu tarikan. Bahu Satsuki menyentuh dadanya, merapat. Berdiri di sisi pintu kamar. Ada bayang-bayang mereka, yang mungkin menjadi saksi ketika Daiki menelusuri tangannya, kepada lengan yang begitu kecil, lembut. Dan terangkat menuju belah-belah pipi. “Bagian kita yang _hanya_ dua orang sahabat?”          

Satsuki merasakan tangan itu, hangat dan lembut. Ia ingin memejam dan menjatuhkan diri pada Daiki, mungkin menyerah pada segala pengingkaran yang ada. Tapi, tapi, _tapi tak bisa._ Ia bahkan baru saja berkata pada Riko, _jangan terbawa perasaan dengan Hyuuga!_ Tapi, apa yang kini dilakukannya? Menatap manik biru Daiki yang berkilat, tukikkan alis di bawah keningnya. Dan, renjana. Renjana yang mungkin sudah lama tak Satsuki rasakan.           

“Tatap mataku, Satsuki. Jujurlah padaku,” Daiki mengujar lagi. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipi Satsuki, bergeser pada sudut bibirnya, rahangnya. “Kau boleh membenciku kalau kau _tidak merasakan apa-apa_ padaku setelah ini.”          

Dan, ciuman Daiki datang lebih cepat dari yang Satsuki prediksikan.           

Bibirnya menyentuh dalam, hangat, panas. Menuntunnya dalam lumat-lumat yang kemudian Satsuki rasakan—manis, dan begitu menggetarkan. Satsuki ingin menolak tapi tubuhnya tak bergerak. Tubuhnya mungkin lebih jujur dibanding kamuflase pikirannya. Karena tanpa sadar, lengannya sudah terangkat dan melingkar di leher kekar Daiki. Erat. Seolah hanya itu pegangan Satsuki selain lesap-lesap desah yang tertahan ketika lidah lelaki itu menjelajah pengecapnya. Dan gigitan. Gigitan yang begitu melenakan, menggetarkan. Satsuki melepas desah dan memeluk lebih erat. Tumitnya, tumitnya terangkat, ingin merapat. Dan ia tak tahu bahwa di atas bibirnya, bibir Daiki menyeringai penuh kemenangan.          

“Kau tak bisa berbohong, Satsuki,” ucap Daiki di antara lumat-lumat yang semakin dalam. “Karena kau—“ desah kecil. “—juga menginginkanku.”

.

_Hold my breath as you’re moving in_

_Taste your lips and feel your skin_

_When the time comes, baby don’t run_

_Just kiss me slowly_

**.**

**.**

**[]**


End file.
